Marauder Mayhem
by Kerd151
Summary: A series of chronological one-shots and drabbles from the Marauder's era. Will include before and after Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus as well as Lily, Andromeda, Alice, and others! Pairings: James/Lily (later), Alice/Frank and Andromeda/Ted. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Cursed

**Chapter One: Cursed**

_**This first chapter is from Remus Lupin's POV (He's only about 4ish at the time).**_

_**Written for The Gemstone Challenge/Competition: Agate (Write about a Gryffindor).**_

_**Written for the The Greenhouse Competition: Carnation – White (Write about a character as a child).**_

Mummy said I'm not allowed to go outside when it's dark. Mummy said I can't go out by myself. I don't always listen to my mummy. And on this night, I didn't listen to mummy. It was night-time and that meant that it was dark. The moon was really big and white and round that night. Mummy always said the moon will light the way in the night-time. There's no sun anymore, just the moon. The moon isn't supposed to matter much but.

Teddy is my favourite teddy. He's a brown bear that I got when I was just a baby. He's a bit old now and Mummy sowed some patches on to Teddy so he didn't fall apart. But Teddy is the same age as me and he'll always be my favourite teddy. I only went out to get Teddy because I didn't want him to be out all night on his own!

I opened the door and walked outside in the back garden and picked up Teddy. I couldn't remember how he got outside but when I got him, he was almost as cold as ice cream! I got him though, and that's good because I would get him warm. But there was a huge doggy over by the trees. It had scary yellow eyes and it was growling; I didn't think it was a very friendly doggy. I wanted to go inside because the doggy was big and scary and I didn't think it was a nice doggy.

But the doggy growled at me and I felt really scared. Doggy's only growl when they're angry which meaned the doggy was angry at me. So I tried to run in to the house away from the big, scary doggy but it runned after me and it bited my arm. I screamed because it hurt a lot and a lot and there was lots of blood coming out my arm. I think I was screaming for a big long time.

"MUMMY!" I shouted to Mummy because she would get rid of the doggy and the bleeding and I'd be okay again. The doggy bites me again and then I couldn't see anything at all.

When I woked up, I felt really tired. I don't know why I was tired but because I'd surely been sleeping for ages. But I heard Mummy and someone else who I didn't know talking and Mummy sounded quite sad. This made me sad as I don't like my Mummy being sad.

"He's cursed now," the other person was saying to Mummy and I couldn't hear what Mummy said because I think she was crying. It made me sad that Mummy was sad but I felt too tired to go and see Mummy to give her a hug. Why was I so tired?

I wondered who was "cursed" and what "cursed" meaned. It must have been a bad thing because Mummy didn't hardly ever cry. Was he cursed? Was it because of the big doggy because that's the last thing he can remember and mummy wasn't crying before the big doggy got there. And he was very angry at the big dog.


	2. Chapter 2: Funny Blood

**Funny Blood**

_**Another one from a child's POV (this time, Sirius'). Don't worry, they do get older, I've just enjoyed writing them as children! Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Written for The Gemstone Challenge/Competition: Pearls **_

_**Written for Fanfiction Terms Competition – Next-gen**_

_Sirius age 5 POV_

I heard Mummy tell Daddy that the Minstrey (that's where daddy works) let too many mudbloods in. But no-one has ever told me what a mudblood is. It must be something really bad because Mummy and Daddy are always very angry when they talk about mudbloods. But Mummy and Daddy are angry quite a lot I think. Mummy shouts at me when she's angry and even though it's really loud and Regulus gets scared, I'm not scared because I'm not afraid of _anything_.

Mummy and Daddy tell me all the time that I am a your-blood. What's a your-blood? They say that your-bloods shouldn't talk to mudbloods and half-bloods and half-bleeds. I don't get what all the different kinds of blood are because blood comes out your skin when you fall off a broomstick or you fall off a tree and it's red and really cool.

Maybe the muddy bloods and half-bloods have something wrong with their blood. Maybe it was blue or rainbow coloured or maybe they fell too many times and got mud in their blood. I smiled. That sounded cool. But then why would mum and dad not like mudbloods if they have rainbow-blood or they fell too many times? And then what were a half blood and a half bleed and a your-blood? It was all SO confusing. One day, Mummy was in the kitchen and Regulus was sleeping so I asked Mummy.

"Mummy, what's a mudblood?" Mummy's face scrunched up not very nicely. Mummy always did this when anyone talked about the people with funny blood.

"Sirius, Mudblood means that a person is born from filthy muggles: those horrible, stupid people who can't do magic. You're a pure-blood, Sirius. Never forget that and don't ever talk to Mudbloods and filthy muggles!" Mummy was almost shouting again and I think she might be angry with me. I guess I shouldn't have asked about the people with muddy blood.

I'm still confused but. If a muggle is a person that can't do magic, does that mean a squib is a muggle? And can mudbloods do magic? And what's wrong with them that I can't talk to them?

I think I'd like to have rainbow-blood or muddy blood because that would be really fun and then when I fell off my broomstick my blood wouldn't be boring red but all different colours or like a muddy puddle. What can be bad about having rainbow blood or muddy blood?

I think I like the people with the funny blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom

**Chapter Three: Boredom**

_**James Potter aged 8 POV**_

James was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Mum was reading a book and dad was reading the newspaper. James didn't have any brothers or sisters so he was bored quite a lot and would have to find things to do on his own. He had to think of a prank. He was really good at pranks, though he would sometimes get in to trouble for them. But he mostly thought it was worth getting in to trouble for, because it was really fun.

James could hardly do any magic yet though, so it was hard to think of things he could do. Luckily, he had lots of stuff from Zonko's he could use. So he put exploding candy in the pudding his mum had made, he put dungbombs in the kitchen, the bathroom and his parents room and settled in his bedroom waiting for his parents to notice. It took approximately five minutes before his efforts were rewarded.

"JAMES POTTER!" his mother's voice rang out and James smiled satisfied, walking downstairs with his head lowered.

"Dungbombs in the kitchen, James? How did they get there?" his mother asked him, looking rather angry.

"Erm… I don't know?" he replied, trying to look as innocent as he can.

"James, it is unacceptable to put dungbombs in the kitchen. We have to eat there! Have you put them anywhere else?" his mum asked and James couldn't help but find the entire thing hilarious and he had really struggled to stop himself from laughing, which he knew would only irritate his mum further.

James shook his head quickly, causing some of his messy black hair to fall softly on his forehead. His mother looked at him suspiciously before deciding she'd better check the rest of the rooms and as soon as she was out of sight, James burst in to uncontrollable laughter. He wasn't good at dealing with being bored, he decided, though he did find it very fun to do funny pranks that sometimes annoyed his mum and dad.

It would have been much more fun if James had a brother. Not sisters, because girls were boring. But James would have liked a brother.


End file.
